Close Encounters of the Second Kind
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: DW, Bud, Ladonna, Robert, and Arthur get kidnapped. part of the one-shot themes challenge with DarkAngelSnapeLover. T for kidnapping scenario.


**Close Encounters of the Second Kind**

DW was at her kindergarten school, playing with Emily, James, Vicita, and Bud.

DW was the terrible No-beard Read, a dirty swashbuckler, elected to fight against Bud's noble pirates. Really, DW wanted to play Princesses and Dragons, but she was out voted. Bud, James, and Vicita, struggled against DW and Emily, who eventually got the addition of the Tibble Twins. Tommy and Timmy stormed the "pirated ship", aka, the slide area. DW and Emily followed after, swiftly taking the play area.

"Surrender, ya scurvy Sea Dogs!" DW shouted. James and Vicita raised their hands, but Bud leaped away, sliding down a slide on his belly. He front-flipped, spun around, and dashed off. DW said, "I'll follow 'im!" She raced down the slide and ran after Bud. She ran around a corner, running into an Ice Cream van.

"Ice cream!" She shouted knocking on the window. The window opened up, and a man peeked out. He wore sunglasses, with a leather jacket, and he had sandy blonde hair in a slightly ruffled pattern.

DW said, "You don't look like an Ice cream man." She frowned.

The guy said, "Look kid, you want Ice Cream? Come around back."

DW thought for a second, then shrugged and walked to the back of the van. When the door opened, she saw Bud, knocked out and in a corner. Before she could scream, the man grabbed her, and knocked her out. The van then floored it.

Mrs. Morgan came rushing around the corner as the van rushed off.

"STOP!" She shouted. "Come back! Stop!"

She sighed as the van continued rushing down the street.

Arthur, Ladonna, and Robert were walking home, when they two saw an Ice Cream truck not far from where their homes were.

Robert said, "You guys go check it out. I'll reinforce you." Arthur and Ladonna slowly approached the truck. When they were far enough ahead, Robert was grabbed from behind.

Arthur let Ladonna go first, waiting behind the truck. Arthur was grabbed too, after the doors were opened. The guy who took out Robert, ran up to Ladonna and knocked her out too.

The five kids woke up in an abandoned warehouse.

"Where the heck are we?" Robert asked, fighting against his cuffs.

"You're with me. In my lair." Said the man DW spoke to earlier.

"My name is Matthew Scott." The man stated proudly. "And now, you're part of my collection." He turned on numerous lights. Hundreds of kids, were hanging from the walls. Two goons moved around behind him.

"I saw that girl on the news." Arthur said pointing to young girl, around DW's age, laying on a table somewhat below them.

"That's Sarah!" DW gasped. Bud gasped with her.

"What do you want with us?" Robert asked.

"Nothing really. Your parents aren't rich, you don't have nice stuff, and you probably talk me to death. Most of you are dead now. All except for this little Southern Belle right here." The man replied looking at Ladonna.

"You disgust me." Robert spat, literally spitting at the man. One swift punch to the gut left Robert silent.

"Now you all get to say your goodbyes to your folks, but why do that now? Wanna watch TV?" He asked. He turned on the news, which showed pictures of the missing teens.

Arthur tapped a button on his watch. It was an alert to let his parents know where he was.

Within moments, the cops arrived, creating a standoff.

Matthew ran and grabbed Ladonna, putting a gun to her temple. "Stay back."

As one of the officers prepared to shoot, Robert caught his attention. Robert kept mouthing "Shoot!", and glancing at DW's cuffs. The officer shot DW free, and she came down, rushing at the man's legs. She grabbed one, and kicked the other, causing Matthew to fall backwards, and unhand Ladonna. DW stood to face the guy, and Ladonna told the cops not to shoot.

"Why you little!" Matthew got up, and charged at DW. Ladonna dashed away, while DW started to pretend to growl. She jumped, and began to punch the man in the chest. Unloading havoc on the man, he finally got knocked out.

When Robert and Arthur got free, Arthur said, "DW! That was crazy!"

"I guess it's in my blood." She smiled. Jane came rushing towards them.

"Oh thank God you kids are okay!" She shouted.

When they got home, Arthur and Robert wrestled with DW, preparing her better should a situation like this ever happen again.

The next day at school, Ladonna regaled the class with her tale. All in all, everything ended well.

**A/N: Theme 002 Kidnapped. Feel free to complete the themes yourself, they can be found on both my profile, and the profile belonging to DarkAngelSnapeLover. If you do complete the themes, please give credit to me and DASL.**

**DASL also created a list of challenges, which can also be found on our profiles.**

**DW goes crazy(completed) Not really crazy, but you have t be a fool to take on a kidnapper like that. So, REVIEW!**


End file.
